Miranda Collins
Miranda Collins is a Season 4 character on Pretty Little Liars, and one the main protagonist of its spin-off series, Ravenswood. She is portrayed by Nicole Anderson. Biography A kindred soul, Miranda is a runaway teen living with foster parents. She runs away from her foster family to Ravenswood to meet her long lost uncle, and encounters Caleb Rivers on the bus ride there. Hanna Marin asks Caleb to stay with Miranda until she finds her uncle. Series Pretty Little Liars |-|Season 4= Grave New World Miranda's only appearance on the show is in Grave New World, in which she becomes friends with Caleb on the bus ride to Ravenswood, where she hopes to finally meet her uncle. Throughout the episode, she and Caleb discuss her complicated history. She finally finds her uncle's house, but not before finding a mysterious headstone with her name and face on it. Who's In The Box? When Caleb has just returns from his stay in Ravenswood, walks into the Brew, surprising Hanna. The two embrace and discuss why he has returned. Caleb tells Hanna that things with Miranda and her family are more complicated than he had realized. Caleb tells her that he needs to go back there. Hanna protests and asks if it is because of Miranda. Caleb says that it isn’t like that, but Miranda needs him. |-|Season 5= Miss Me x 100 Hanna asks Caleb who has returned to Rosewood if Miranda found her family, and Caleb tells her he doesn’t know, saying the night Hanna left Ravenswood was the last time he saw Miranda. No One Here Can Love or Understand Me Hanna asks Caleb what he did, “you and the others”, and Caleb says that they took the jars down to the bridge where the car went in the water that first night and they opened them, all of them, and released whatever was inside. Hanna wonders what happened, and Caleb tells her nothing for a minute, then the woods were filled with fireflies. Millions of them. Caleb says that they drifted up into the trees and they were gone, “Mrs Grunwald called it ‘great ascendency’”. When Hanna asks what happened after that, Caleb says that there were no demons, no messages, no revenge. As Hanna mentions that there was also no Miranda, Caleb says that she was gone. Hanna tells Caleb that he kept his promise, he took care of Miranda, and Caleb tells Hanna that he has spent this whole time trying to talk himself into that. Hanna again reassures Caleb that he did help Miranda. Ravenswood Pilot Appearances Pretty Little Liars (1/160) Ravenswood (10/10) Relationships Caleb Rivers: Best friend |-|1st= * Started: Grave New World/Pilot * Separated: Pilot - Miranda died as a result of drowning, leaving Caleb to believe she was dead. ** Reunited: Death and the Maiden - Caleb realizes that he can see Miranda's ghost, and he agrees to help her. * Ended: My Haunted Heart - Miranda moves on and find peace. Gallery Miranda Collins.png Miranda Collins 1.jpg Miranda Collins 2.jpg Miranda Collins 3.jpg Miranda Collins 4.jpg Miranda Collins 5.jpg Miranda Collins 6.png Miranda Collins 7.jpg Miranda Collins 8.jpg Miranda Collins 9.jpg Miranda Collins 10.png Miranda Collins 11.jpg Miranda Collins 12.jpg Miranda Collins 13.jpg Miranda Collins 14.png Miranda Collins 15.png Miranda Collins 16.png Miranda Collins 18.jpg Miranda Collins 19.jpg Trivia * She was the first main character in Ravenswood to be killed, although, she has made appearances as a ghost ever since. * She was a foster child, who had a similar background to that of Caleb Rivers thus making them very similar to eachother in many ways. ** Both were foster children who experienced poorly managed foster homes and the bad side of the foster care system. ** Both ran away from their respective foster homes and lived on their own from a very young age. ** Both ended up finding their biological family, even though they both found them due to someone else's interference. Navigational Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Ravenswood Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Season 4 Category:TV show character Category:Females Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Deceased Characters Category:People living outside of Rosewood